The invention relates to a housing for PC-based electronic equipment having a base printed circuit board with a printed circuit bus plug connector for an additional printed circuit board being received in the housing with the additional printed circuit board extending perpendicular to the base printed circuit board and having at least one additional plug connection for a supplementary printed circuit board, and to electronic equipment having such a housing.
A housing of the mentioned type for PC-based control equipment is known from WO 95/14367 A1. A base printed circuit board is disposed therein parallel to the floor plate of the housing, onto which printed circuit board an AT bus adaptor card aligned perpendicular thereto is fitted. The latter is equipped with two plug connectors, into which in each case one supplementary printed circuit board can be inserted. The supplementary printed circuit boards are aligned parallel to the base printed circuit board.
The number of supplementary printed circuit boards is limited only by the number of plug connectors on the AT bus adaptor card; however, it determines the height or length of the AT bus adaptor card and thus the height of the housing. Accordingly, in each case it is necessary to provide a housing which offers space for the maximum required number of supplementary printed circuit boards. Accordingly, in many practical applications an unnecessarily large and thus costly housing is used.